Seth's Imprint
by thebeginnerwriter
Summary: Arianna Winters and her family have just moved into the town of La Push. After moving eight times, Arianna is sure that they won't stay in La Push very long. She is used to keeping her gaurd up but after she meets Seth Clearwater, will she be changed?
1. Moving In

_**a/n : hello! I hope that you enjoy the first chapter to this story about how I think Seth's imprint could have gone. The first chapter is just to give you a glimpse of the main character, so please review if you would like more chapters! I hope you enjoy it (:**_

"Is this the last box?" I ask as I drop the heavy cardboard box down on the hardwood floor. I wipe the sweat off my eyebrows, and take a look around the new house.

Over the past few days my family and I have been putting the last touches on our new house in La Push, Washington, and I think that we are almost finished. It's a small house, but considering we only have three people in the family, it's the perfect size.

"Nope," My mother's voice echo's from the front of the house, and I hear her making her way down the hallway. "We still have one left."

I watch as she enters the room carrying a small box in her hands, and places it on the countertop. Her long dark hair is tied in a messy bun on top of her head, and her whole body looks tired.

I can't tell if she is emotionally or just physically tired, but I'm sure it's a mixture of both. She has a lot weighing on her shoulders. Since she is the only parent for Mason and I that means she has to earn the money and take care of us at the same time. That's why I try my best to help out whenever we move, because I can't imagine how big of a job she has.

"Is it for the kitchen?" I ask her, as I notice the small fragile label on the side.

She shakes her head, and then rips the tape on the box open. "It's for your room," She tells me, as she pulls out a small frame and smiles at the picture in it. "I thought that you might want it."

"Who is in the picture?" I ask before she hands it to me. Looking back at me from the photo is my best friend Amanda and I. We took it just before I moved. "Thanks, Mom."

Mom just smiles sadly, and makes her way for the bigger box I brought into the room. "I know that you had big hopes that Maine would end up being _home, _but I hope you can start to love La Push, too."

"I'm sure I will love it," I tell her, as I place the frame back on the cold countertop.

I guess it was silly of me to believe that Maine might have become permanent. After moving eight times, I figured I would be used to the whole moving thing. Maine was different. Maybe it was because we lived there for five years, or maybe it was because I attached myself to the people there. Either way, I had started to believe that it might have been a _home _instead of just a temporary house.

"How long do you think we will be living here?" I ask softly, as I sit down at the kitchen table.

She unwraps a few cups from the box and then places them into a cabinet. "I'm hoping for a long time."

That's what she said about Texas, Illinois, South Carolina, New York, Nevada, Oklahoma, Alabama, and Maine, too. Maybe by a long time she means from three months to five years. If I ever have kids, I swear I will live in one place while they grow up. I know that from a kids perspective moving is tough. Its tough finding new friends, and eventually you just start putting up barriers.

Why would any person want to open themselves to people if they are just going to move away from them in five months after they meet them? What is the point of putting yourself out there like that? There isn't one, and that's why while I am living here I'm not going to let my guard down. It took me five years to have a good friendship with Amanda, and I ended up having to move away. Plus, I don't think we will be here very long.

"I'm home!" My twin brother, Mason, yells loudly as the front door shuts. He walks in with a towel hanging from around his neck, and his dark hair soaking wet. "The waves at the beach are crazy! You should have come with me, Arianna!"

I don't know how he does it. Even after moving eight times in seventeen years, he still tries to fit in with the people wherever we move.

"I'm okay," I tell him, motioning to the boxes. "I helped Mom finish unpacking."

He shakes his head, sending water in every direction. "That sounds boring."

"Did you meet any nice kids?" Mom asks him with a hopeful expression on her face. She is always so worried that we won't find any friends.

Mason dries his hair some with a towel, and then sits down next to me at the table. "Yeah, there was a guy named Eric who invited me to surf with him. I'm pretty horrible at it."

"I'm sure you were fine," My mom tells him with an encouraging smile. "But you had a good time with Eric?"

He smiles at her, "Yeah I did."

"I'm glad," She tells him, and then puts up the last piece of glass from the box. "Well, I'm going to go take a quick shower before I fix dinner. Call for me if you need anything."

We watch as she walks away into her room, and then I look at Mason. "Why even bother to make friends?"

"The way I see it is either go a few months without anyone to talk to, or find a few people to keep me occupied." He tells me as if it were that simple. As if it doesn't hurt him when we have to move away.

"So does Eric go to the high school we will?" I ask him curiously, as I watch him trying to get water out of his ear.

He nods, "He's going to be a junior like us."

"That's good," I tell him, as I tap my nails on the table. "So what do you think of this town?"

He shrugs as he places his feet on another chair, "It's alright. It's really small, and on the way to the beach I walked through the whole town. That doesn't say a lot, since it was only a ten minute walk." He leans his head back and closes his eyes. "You'd probably like it, Ari."

"Maybe," I tell him, even though I doubt it. "What is there to do?"

I watch as Mason struggles to keep awake. Those waves must have tired him out. He yawns, "There is a small movie theater, a book store, a few other shops, and a diner."

"Why don't you go get some sleep, and you can tell me more about it later." I recommend to him, as I push out my chair. "I'll tell Mom that you went to bed early."

Slowly, he gets up from the table and makes his way to his room. "Thanks. Oh, by the way, I told Eric that we would meet him at the restaurant tomorrow for lunch. Be ready by one."

Before I even have time to say no he has disappeared into his room, leaving me all alone in the kitchen. After a few minutes of sitting at the table, I find myself being extremely bored. Maybe Mason is right. Maybe having someone to talk to while we are here won't be too bad. Just as long as I make sure I don't get too attached, I should be perfectly fine.


	2. La Push Cafe

**Disclaimer: I am not stephenie meyer, and I don't own her characters.**

**a/n: Hello! (: thank you so much to my first reviewer on this story Twilightgirl67386 (: it means a lot to me! I hope that everyone enjoy chapter two! (don't forget, I love reviews!) **

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask Mason as we walk down the streets of La Push. This m0rning I thought I was fine about this, but now I'm not so sure. Do I really need to have friends outside of school? School starts in two weeks, and then I will be too busy for friends.

Mason rolls his eyes, "Yes, I'm sure. Calm down, will you? I'm not asking you to be best friends with him."

"Okay," I tell him, as I look up into the gray sky. "How could you have been swimming in the ocean yesterday? It looks like it's about to rain."

He shoves his hands into his front pockets, and looks up at the dark clouds. "Eric told me that La Push is lucky if they get one nice day per month. The rest are all rain."

I tear my eyes away from the clouds, and look to the direction where we are walking. "Is this it?" I ask, as I point to the small restaurant a few feet in front of us. A small sign in front of it says _La Push Café. _

"Yeah," Mason says as we reach the café, and then he opens the big wooden door for me. "He should be in here."

As we walk inside the smell of French fries takes over my senses, and I look around the small café. The brown walls are decorated with old, black and white pictures, and the small square tables are placed along the edges of the building.

"Over here, Mason!" A deep voice calls from a few feet away, and Mason and I turn to where it came from.

Mason smiles, and then I follow him to the table. "Hey Eric," He says as he pulls out a chair. "This is my sister, Arianna. Arianna, this is Eric."

"Hey," Eric tells me as he runs a hand through his short, brown hair. His pale face is red from a sunburn, and I can see a slight sunglasses tan.

I smile politely at him, "Hey." I sit down in the wooden chair, and place my cell phone on the table. Amanda told me that she was going to call me today, and I don't want to miss it.

"So what's the best thing on the menu?" Mason asks him, as he looks down at the small piece of paper that was on the table.

"The cheeseburgers are the best in all of Washington," Eric tells him, and then he turns to me. "So what do you think about La Push?"

"It's a cute town," I tell him. "I haven't really seen a lot of it, though."

He nods, "It's a nice area. I moved here last year, and I really like it. The high school may be a little old, but overall it's an okay school."

"How are the people?" Mason asks him, not looking up from his menu.

Eric shrugs his shoulders, "It depends on who you hang out with and who you avoid."

"Avoid?" I ask him.

Before he has a chance to answer, an older woman with an apron and notepad walks up to our table. Her long dark hair is pulled into a braid that falls to the middle of her back, and she smiles at us. "Hello, do you know what you want yet?"

"Three cheeseburgers," Eric tells her, and then he waits until she walks away. "Trust me, they are amazing."

"What do you mean avoid?" I ask him, getting back on the topic.

Eric looks over his shoulder to scan the room. When he realizes that no one else is here, he turns back around to me and Mason. "Well there is this group. There are about five of them that still go to school, but the rest of them have already graduated. They act like, well, like some kind of cult."

"A cult?" Mason asks, his dark brow rising in question. It's all over his face that he thinks Eric is over exaggerating. "Do they have so special kind of rituals?"

Eric shakes his head, oblivious to my brother making fun of him. "No, but I'm serious, those guys are weird. You'll just have to see."

"Here you go," Our waitress says as she places a tray with three cheeseburger plates onto the table. "What would you like to drink?" She grabs a small menu out of her apron, and hands it to me. "Here are our options."

My eyes skip the list of drinks, and at the bottom of the drink menu I see two words: _Help Wanted_. Maybe I could get a job here while I wait for school to start. Plus, it wouldn't be bad to help lift a burden for my mom. The reason we move all the time is because she just can't keep a job. If I get a job maybe it could help a little.

"Are you hiring?" I ask her, pointing to the letters at the bottom of the paper.

"Yes," She nods. "Are you interested?"

I smile brightly up at her, "I think so." Eric and Mason are too busy eating that they don't even notice the waitress is here. "Is there any paperwork that I have to fill out?"

"I'll go get them for you," She tells me, and then makes her way to the kitchen.

I shove a fry into my mouth, and poke Mason in the shoulder to try to get his attention. "I'm going to try to get a job here."

"Hmm?" He asks with his mouth full. Once he is done chewing he points at my untouched burger. "You should take a bite of the burger. Eric wasn't kidding when he said they were _amazing._"

I roll my eyes. How come when there is food guys can't focus on anything else? "Okay," I say before taking a big bite of the cheeseburger. "Mmm, it's really good."

"I told ya," Eric says proudly, as he holds a French fry up at me.

Our waitress comes back up to the table, and lays a packet of paper on the table. "Just fill them out and bring them back by tomorrow."

"Thank you," I tell her quickly as she walks away. I look back to Eric and Mason who have already finished their plates.

Eric doesn't seem like a bad guy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start hanging out with him and my brother all the time. I just have to keep reminding myself that we could move soon again, and then all of the friendships just turn into nothing.

Sighing, I glance at my phone. Still nothing from Amanda, even though she said that she would call me today. I tried calling her earlier, but apparently her day is really busy so she couldn't answer. This is how all of my friendships go. Whenever I move we promise each other that we will keep in touch, but in the end they all just fade away. It's like I try to keep in touch, but in the end I actually meant nothing to them. I'm trying not to give up on her, but it's hard not to when I know what will eventually happen. She'll just end up forgetting about me.

_Preview to the next chapter...  
>"As soon as he leans his head out to see me, I find myself staring into the gorgeous pair of eyes I have ever seen."<em>


	3. First Day on the Job

**a/n: Hello again (: thank you to tokiluv and twilightgirl67386 for reviewing the second chapter! And thank you to everyone who either had this story as their favorite or put it on story alert! (: Reviews help me write and publish quicker, so thank you those who are! I hope you enjoy this third chapter! **

I look ridiculous.

My dark, long hair is pulled into a messy braid that I pulled in front of my shoulder, and my white v-neck and jeans are covered by a way too big apron. I reach back to tie the apron tighter around my waist, but the strings won't pull in more. The brown apron falls all the way down to my black, worn out converse.

"Arianna, are you ready?" The older waitress, Ms. Rivers, calls from the other side of the bathroom door.

I take a deep breath, and then leave the bathroom. "Ready."

"Good," She says, as she hands me a small notepad and pen. "So do you remember everything we went over?" I nod, and she continues. "The owner, Mr. Newirts, should be here before we open."

I nod and glance up at the clock. It's eleven forty, which means we only have about twenty minutes until we open. As much as I'm excited about having a new job, I feel bad that I left my mom all alone. Mason went over to Eric's house, so that leaves my mom by herself.

When I first told my mom that I got the job she immediately assumed it was because I wanted to help with the money. Of course, it is the reason, but I wouldn't let her know that. If she knew that I got the job to help her she would have made me turn it down. She does everything for me and Mason, but sometimes she forgets that she needs help. My father left us when Mason and I were five, and we haven't seen him since. Apparently he didn't care at all for us, and he just left my mom to care for us all alone. She needs to realize that she can't do everything on her own. No one can.

"Ms. Rivers?" A deep voice comes from the front door. I turn around to face the sound, and find a middle-aged man walking in. He has short dark hair, and the same russet skin that my family and the majority of the town have. "Ah, you must be the new worker. I'm Mr. Newirts."

I smile as I shake his hand, "Thank you so much for giving me this job, Mr. Newirts. I'm Arianna Winters."

"Welcome to La Push, Ms. Winters." Mr. Newirts tells me, with his voice shaking slightly. He studies my face for a minute, as his jaw drops a little. Maybe he isn't used to having new people moving into La Push. "Are you ready for your first day on the job?"

I nod and raise my notebook in my hand proudly. "Yes sir. Is there anything I need to know before this place opens?"

"At around twelve o' five," Ms. Rivers adds, as he stands next to him. "Be prepared to take a _very _long order." My confused face must have given her a hint that I had no clue what she meant. "A group of boys will come in and order enough food to feed the entire town. Somehow they always end up eating all of it."

Mr. Newirts laughs, "Everyday at twelve o' five –just like clockwork."

"How old are they?" I ask curiously, as I shake my full across bangs to fall over my eyebrows. My guess is that they are teenagers, since that is exactly how my brother eats.

"The youngest is around fifteen and the oldest is in his late twenties." Mr. Newirts tells me, as he heads to the kitchen.

Great, they get to see me in my very attractive uniform.

"It will be a test of how good of a waitress you are," Ms. Rivers tells me with a wink. She glances up at the clock, "We are officially open."

Mr. Newirts goes up to the window where you can see inside the kitchen, "Earl? Are you getting the food ready?"

"Yep," A large man says as he walks up to the window. "I've got pounds of meat cooking back here."

I smile politely when he glances at me. "Hi, I'm the new waitress."

"Glad to meet you," He tells me, wiping his hands on his apron. "You can call me Earl. Everybody here does."

I stand silently as I watch Earl go back to cooking, Mr. Newirts walking into the back room, and Ms. Rivers makes last minute touches on the tables. I take my notepad and pen, and slide them into the front pockets of my apron. Then, I pick up a napkin dispenser off of a table, and use it as a mirror to try to see if I need to make any last minute changes.

"You're just jealous!" A deep, booming voice startles me, and I drop the napkin dispenser onto the table. "You wish you had abs like me!"

I turn around to see the largest teenagers that I have ever seen. They are huddled in a circle, shoving each other back and forth, as they enter the restaurant. Each of them are probably at least six feet and taller, and they all are equally built.

"Yeah right, man." Another voice yells loudly. "Have you seen mine?"

I watch as they fight for chairs to a table, forcing some to grab extra ones from a different table. Ms. Rivers pats me on the back, and leans down towards my ear. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I mumble, trying to get enough courage to walk over to them. "Here goes nothing."

As I walk up to the table not a single one of the seven guys looks up. Maybe this will be easier than I thought it would be. "Hello, do you know what you want to eat?"

"I'll have four of the cheeseburgers," One of the older looking guys tells me, not looking away from his friends.

One of the youngest looking guys sitting next to him smiles, "That sounds good, Jake." He looks up to me, "I'll have that, too." His eyebrows crease together, "Are you new here?"

"Alright," I tell them as I write their order down on my notepad. "And yeah I am. I just moved here last week."

Jake glances up at me, seeming to notice that I was not Ms. Rivers, their usual waitress. Way to make me feel invisible. The young guy sitting next to Jake extends his arm, "I'm Collin."

"Hey," I tell him, as I awkwardly shake his warm hand across the table. He looks like he might be a year younger than me, but it's hard to tell when they all look almost the same.

Collin smiles politely at me. "This is my cousin, Jacob." Jacob just smiles slightly at me, before returning his gaze to his cell phone. "This is Brady," Collin tells me, motioning to another younger one in the group. "These guys are Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul." I smile to the four of them, who look like they are the oldest in the group. "And this is Seth." Collin tells me, motioning to a guy who is blocked currently by Quil and Embry.

"Hey," A soft, deep voice calls from behind the older guys. "It's nice to meet—".

As soon as he leans his head out to see me, I find myself staring into the gorgeous pair of eyes I have ever seen. My stomach flips and turns inside out as I get lost in his dark brown eyes. _Seth. _What a great name. When our eyes connect something inside me clicks, and it's almost like a light was turned on. I don't know how long that we have been staring at each other, but I don't really care. I could stare into his eyes and be blissfully happy.

"I-I'm Seth." The handsome boy mumbles, as he continues to stare at me.

I giggle and bite my bottom lip, "Collin already said that. I'm Arianna."

"Arianna," He repeats softly. When he says my name it's like he puts a whole different meaning behind it, and I can feel my cheeks become red.

The rest of the table groans loudly, and it breaks our eye contact. Suddenly, I feel like I'm pulled back into reality. Was I really just giggling like some love-struck teenager? I've barley even know this guy for two seconds, and he has already caused me to act like that? What in the world is wrong with me?"

The guys at the table shake their heads, and some of them pat Seth on the back excitedly. I stare down at my feet, too embarrassed to look at any of them. I'm too focused on the feeling that is still running throughout my body that I don't even wonder why the guys are acting strangely now.

"Seth," Jacob says sternly. I jerk my head upward to see Seth looking right at me. His eyes focus on mine, and all of the feelings come rushing back. Jacob stands up from the table quickly, "I think we need to head to Sam's house. He needs to see us." Jacob glances down at his cell phone, "Plus, I need to go see Nessie."

Seth doesn't look away from me, and I can feel my cheeks turn even redder.

"Seth," Jacob warns. He places one of his hands on Seth's shoulder, and jerks him away. "_We have to go," _He tells him with a new edge on his voice that I haven't heard before.

Something inside Seth changes, and he slowly pulls his look away from my eyes.

"Is that an order?" Seth asks sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at him. I bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing, but Jake's face is serious. Seth shrugs his shoulders, "I was just kidding."

I watch as one by one they all say goodbye to me, and then leave the restaurant. As Seth is walking out the door, he stops and turns around to face me. I can feel my breath getting caught in my throat as I wonder what he is going to do.

"Will I see you later, Arianna?"

The hopefulness in his deep brown eyes catches me off guard, and I fight to figure out what to say. After a few seconds of not saying anything, I watch as Seth slowly loses the hope. A small frown forms on his face and it makes my heart hurt. I don't want him to be in pain, and especially not from me. But why would he be in pain if I said no? We've only known each other for about three minutes.

"I hope so," I say quickly before I can think about it anymore.

A big, goofy smile appears on his face, and I feel my heart start beating faster. He has the most genuine, happy grin that I have ever seen. For some reason, I find that a big smile is placed on my face. It's almost like I'm smiling because he is happy.

He then turns around and runs out of the restaurant, leaving me with a smile glued to my face and my heart beating fast.


	4. Seth Clearwater

_**a/n: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, story alerts, etc! (: It really means a lot. I hope that you guys enjoy this quick chapter. I realize that it's kind of short, but I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless! **_

_Take a deep breath, Arianna. _I remind myself this over and over again, but instead I find myself taking short, quick breaths. My heart is still beating at an un-normal pace, and I can still feel the heat on my face. My mind isn't even working properly. If it was, I wouldn't be standing here still facing these restaurant doors. I would be going back to normal, but the fact is, I'm not.

_Maybe I'm acting weird because I've been at work too long. _I try to push the thought into my head, so that I might actually believe it. But I know it's a lie. I've only been at work for about ten minutes. I know the real reason that I'm acting so strangely, but I don't want to face it.

"I see you met Seth," Ms. Rivers speaks softly from behind me, breaking me from my thought process.

_Seth. _The name rings through my ears, and I can feel a smile tugging at my lips. What is wrong with me? "Yeah I did," I tell her, trying not to sound like something is different.

"He's a nice boy," She tells me, as I turn around to face her. She shows me a small smile, "I've been friends with the Clearwater's for a while now. Nice family."

_Clearwater. Seth Clearwater. _What a perfect name. Absentmindedly I find myself wondering how my name would sound with it. _Mrs. Arianna Clearwater. Mrs. Seth Clearwater. Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater. _A blush creeps up on my face as I realize what I am doing. I've know the guy for a few minutes and I'm already putting our names together. I need a reality check.

"That's good," I say nonchalantly, hoping that she doesn't think that I have feelings for him.

Do I even have feelings for him? I mean, sure, I thought he was extremely good looking. And yeah, something _definitely _happened between us, but I don't know what it was. It's crazy to think that I would already have feelings for him! I've only said about three things to him! That can't be normal, can it?

"Where did you move from again, Arianna?" Ms. Rivers asks me, taking us to a different topic. "Was it Maine?"

"Yes," I say sadly, remembering one important detail to my life.

I can't like anyone here. I'm going to be moving in a few months, anyway. Suddenly, the remembrance of those details makes me feel lightheaded. I'm going to have to leave La Push in the probably near future. The thought of that didn't really affect me until today, until Seth. That thought scares me. I'm already hurting at the fact that I might leave Seth, and I barley know him. I can't even imagine what would happen if I actually opened myself up to him.

I can't open myself up to him.

I'm going to have to keep reminding myself that in a few months I could be long gone, leaving everyone behind. I won't hurt myself like that again. I have to be strong. I just have to be, because there is no other option.

Even if that means staying away from Seth Clearwater.

I feel a tug on my heart, reminding me that it probably won't be that simple. He and his friends come to this restaurant every day. Plus, it's pretty obvious that for some reason I have feelings for him. If only I could understand what happened when I first looked him in the eyes. It was like something changed, and from then on Seth has been in my mind. I'm starting to think that that's a bad thing, and that it's really dangerous for me to feel this way.

But then I think of his dark, brown eyes and it feels right.


End file.
